Automated banking machines may include a card reader that operates to read data from a bearer record such as a user card. Automated banking machines may operate to cause the data read from the card to be compared with other computer stored data related to the bearer or their financial accounts. The machine operates in response to the comparison determining that the bearer record corresponds to an authorized user, to carry out at least one transaction which may be operative to transfer value to or from at least one account. A record of the transaction is also often printed through operation of the automated banking machine and provided to the user. Automated banking machines may be used to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, account balance inquiries, the payment of bills, the cashing of checks, and the purchase of items. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out at an automated banking machine are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine, the capabilities of the system in which it is connected, and the programming of the machine by the entity responsible for its operation.
Automated banking machines can include a secure enclosure which may be referred to as a safe, vault, or chest. The secure enclosure is configured to house critical components and/or valuable documents. For example, the secure enclosure may house currency notes, cash dispensers, and other banking machine components.
A common type of self-service automated banking machine used by customers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine, automated transaction machine, or an automated teller machine shall be deemed to include any machine that can be operated to automatically carry out transactions involving transfers of value.